Secret Mountain Fort Awesome
|average_rating_range = |previous = The Problem Solverz|next = Samurai Jack}}''' 'is an American television series Intrancity did a scorecard on for season two. It is the forty-seventh scorecard in series and the twentieth in season two. In this scorecard, the series gained critical acclaim from Intrancity. He noted the creativity as top-notch with its satirical approach of multiple topics, humorous take on gross-out and toilet humor, surreal and illogical settings and characters, detailed and colorful animation, high-energy metal score, and one of the best uses of irony he has seen. Noteworthy Opinions This show being Magnificent. Production This scorecard had a difficult release history. It was originally going to be released on July 12, 2017, alongside his ''Problem Solverz scorecard, but because of how busy Intrancity was with working on Season 2, it was revoked of its old release date. On the scorecard's description, Intrancity called this as "poorly planned...where I failed to get them released on time". Since November 2017, Intrancity was uncertain regarding the scorecard's release date. He was thinking about releasing it in December, but was worried due to two obstacles; the holidays and his criticism crisis. In February of next year, he thought of releasing the scorecard on March 30, 2018, but because he was still busy with the Ben 10 scorecard, he tried pushing said scorecard to April 6, but he wanted the scorecard to premiere last. So, he revoked the scorecard's release date and left it with an unconfirmed release date until Summer 2018 came and he plotted the scorecard to premiere on July 13, 2018. The reason why it took so long for him to make the scorecard was four reasons: one was that cartoon streaming sites lacked several episodes from the series, most namely Season 2 and he isn't leaving without watching all the episodes of the series. He would eventually decide to buy the second season on Amazon. When thinking of what the final rating of the series might be, he at first stuck with Poor due to the show's grotesque nature that doesn't look like it'll appeal to kids. The Poor rating, which was close to the average rating range of the series, might not make the scorecard successful as disliking the show possibly won't get a lot of people's attention. The bad working conditions of making The Problem Solverz scorecard is another reason that made Intrancity hesitant to watch the series due to the show lacking high-quality screenshots of its episodes. With fitting in the same criteria quite well, Intrancity didn't want to have the same experience with this show at first. However, when he got used to taking screenshots of episodes on his own, he became more confident of releasing the scorecard. The last and most significant reason was that he wanted to save this scorecard for last due to its extreme unpopularity. Thinking about it, the final rating on the scorecard will prove that a lot of people will be surprised at the scorecard not only because of how good Intrancity thought is but also how he considers it better than Invader Zim, which was his highest-rated series at the time. When looking back on the second season, Intrancity had more negative feelings about it due to him acting too nice and too harsh to certain shows which have attracted some criticism. Due to the scorecard being overly positive and that he didn't like Season 2 that much, Intrancity was even considering to cancel the scorecard due to him acting way too nice on the series. Reception With the scorecard being Magnificent and considered Intrancity's new-favorite series, a lot of people were shocked at how good of as series Intrancity called the series. A month prior to the scorecard's release, another extremely unpopular opinion, "Ink Lemonade" being Elite, was unearthed, making connections to this scorecard and said episode, combining them to call Intrancity "a master of unpopular opinions". Although a lot of people were shocked at the show's really high rating, others agreed with Intrancity, being glad that someone else was positive regarding the show as much as they do. Trivia * This is the first series rated Magnificent and also the most recent blessed series * This is the only blessed series in Season 2 * It broke "Invader Zim"'s record for the highest percentage in Intrancity's scorecards and is currently Intrancity's most favorite show * Of the Summer 2018 premieres, this scorecard got the most attention * Even the worst episode, "The Broken Chair", was rated Great, making it the first time the worst episode was Great, beating Milo Murphy's Law's "Working Day" as the least-bad worst episode. Category:Scorecards Category:Season 2 scorecards Category:Reviews